<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>犹巴雨季 by Sharppppjuicer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420240">犹巴雨季</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer'>Sharppppjuicer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>重回阿拉巴斯坦</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>犹巴雨季</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*时间点为司法岛之后顶上战争之前有bug去找黑胡子问他为啥打顶上（暴怒</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>青雉x斯摩格</p><p>=======</p><p>老板说，这种苹果极为罕见，即使是有几千年历史的阿拉巴斯坦王国也仅有个位数，全归娜菲鲁塔利王室所有。而他手里的这颗是上一次首都迁都时流落在外，发现它的人历经艰险，在地下暗河的水流中挣扎了数十天才重见天日。</p><p>“所以它有什么用？”库赞问，说话时正试图围紧自己的头巾。</p><p>——这是一趟早就计划好的休假，早在斯摩格回到总部、接受升职仪式的那天就被订好了。他们从马林梵多出发，乘客船去到水之都再转乘，因为库赞要求，不希望在旅行途中遇到任何同僚，于是斯摩格不得不在海上的航行浪费时间。更让白猎人难以相信的是，库赞竟然真的休到了这么长的年假。</p><p>“这可不能乱说，客人！”商人说，然后示意库赞稍微低下头，仔细听他要说什么，“……延年益寿，这是当然了，咬一口就能长寿！客人您是从外面来的，相传娜菲鲁塔利第十任王当时吃掉了一整个金苹果，他的在位时间长达八十年，到死之前都是青壮年的模样……”</p><p>库赞似乎听的很认真。斯摩格正在和身后的披风搏斗，轻薄布料早就被风吹动，已经不是刚穿在身上的样子。</p><p>“历史上，贾法王在七十三岁死于一场意外，”斯摩格小声又不耐烦地插嘴道，“在视察皇宫翻修时被工人失手砸中，死因应该是脑溢血。”</p><p>老板翻了个白眼。</p><p>“因为这是阿拉巴斯坦的秘密，公开的历史上当然不能写出来——”</p><p>“噢，意思是，”库赞说，“只要吃掉这个金苹果就能永生不老，除非遇到意外事故？”</p><p>斯摩格在他背后很干脆地笑了一声，然而库赞随即转过身来，手收到他面前。给我两万贝利，斯摩格。他表现的好像自己没有一点可支配的工资，海军大将不过是政府的义务劳动力而已。商贩好像知道即将能达成交易，从旁边探过头，手里那支闪着金光的苹果就横在他们身边。</p><p>“只要两万贝利，客人！来这里一趟能看到这个苹果，本来就是一种缘分了。”</p><p>“这不好笑。”白猎人鄙夷的看了眼明码标价两万贝利的所谓的无价之宝。库赞还在与自己的头巾做斗争，看也没看它。阿拉巴斯坦的服饰太过繁杂，讲究绳扣的搭配，最宽松的款式就已经让斯摩格头疼不已，库赞在外面套了件长袍，袖腕不够长，只能遮住他一半的小臂。</p><p>“但我还没来过这里啊，”库赞说，“——沙漠和我不太对盘，你知道的。”</p><p>他们倒没有讨价还价。斯摩格直截了当地说：不会买这玩意。方才说得口干舌燥的商贩老板瞪大眼睛，被外来人给气到，那颗被否定的金苹果差点掉到地上。但海军也不会管别国市场的造假问题，更何况他们还在休假。</p><p>“那边，”他用雪茄指向隔壁一家被完全遮挡住的小摊，“食用油漆，是吗？”</p><p>“那是……”对方哽了一下，立刻缩回手，冷汗直冒，“客人，那是商业秘密。”</p><p>两人僵持时库赞终于放弃，将那顶头巾扯了下来，一只手放在斯摩格的肩上。市场周围人潮涌动，有人开始在这摊位前驻足——因为两个高大的外来人堵在这里，怎么看都像是有事要发生。男人把摘下来的头巾扣到白猎人的白色脑袋上，雪白布料遮挡住对方的视线，后者有些不快地抬手撇开了他。</p><p>“贾法王，你刚才说他是怎么死的？”库赞问。</p><p>“吃了不该吃的东西。”斯摩格又看了一眼那颗苹果。</p><p>在他们的驼队出发前库赞还是从那个商贩手里买了些什么。因为斯摩格看起来很不愉快，抱着双臂一直站在库赞身边抽烟，更高大的男人笑起来好像也没那么好骗了。最好他们不了解神秘学，商人一边紧张一边想，把刷了漆的苹果藏到身后，开始为库赞介绍其他东西：宝石饰品，可以买给女友，戒指同理；石雕，当然也是从遗迹里带出来的珍贵玩意；沙漠巨蜥的股骨制成的匕首锋利无比，以及鳄鱼皮腰带。</p><p>斯摩格一直在催促他离开，要穿越沙漠的话，他们还有很多东西要买。但库赞不紧不慢，甚至和老板攀谈起来，后者又试图给他推销别的阿拉巴斯坦特产。“就这个，”斯摩格最终忍不住，手指向一盒被包起来的陈旧木盒，“——多少贝利？”</p><p>“两千。”老板比出来两根手指。</p><p>一个没有任何花纹的木盒而已，囤积了不少沙尘，在这堆商品之中也毫不起眼。它被放进了随身的口袋里，挎在腰上的小布包。随后斯摩格终于有理由将库赞拉走，从看热闹的阿拉巴斯坦人中间挤出一条道路，往驼队在的方向走去。</p><p>“你被骗了，库赞。”斯摩格说。库赞显然也知道这回事，戴上兜帽，稍微弯着腰走在斯摩格身边。</p><p>“你还看了他们国家的史书？”对方问。</p><p>白猎人绕过一条狗时侧过头小声嘘了一声，黑色皮毛的动物依然躺在阴影里动也不动。如果要了解一个国家，最直接的方式之一就是去翻阅他们的历史，世界政府下的历史学家一一研读过加盟国的过去，将之编写成册，供海军们查阅。</p><p>“这是必须要看的东西吧，”斯摩格说，“阿拉巴斯坦存活了几千年时间，外国人很难参与进去。”</p><p>“讲了些什么？”</p><p>“你自己看过了，不要问我。”</p><p>“——所以他们有地下暗河吗？在哪里？”库赞边笑边问，伸手将斯摩格的帽子拉了下来，“是不是还记录了一些王室的传说？”</p><p>展示出来的都是经由世界政府过滤后的资料，上千年历史被浓缩成一本三百页不到的书。斯摩格不快地说：有，不知道，别再问问题了库赞——随后他被大将抓住，后者凑近到斯摩格耳边，低声说：“比如娜菲鲁塔利王族本该居住在玛丽乔亚，兵器，石头，这之类的？”</p><p>斯摩格的十手没有带在身边，这也是库赞的提议。现在他后悔了。库赞很快又举起双手投降，表示自己刚才什么也没说，斯摩格也没有听到任何超出他权限范围的话。海军准将抬起头与上司怒目相视，有行人从他面前走过，似乎不知道他们正在谈论自己的国家：作为建立世界政府的二十王族之一，阿拉巴斯坦如今却要向玛丽乔亚缴纳天上金，负责这片海域的黑槛也曾帮忙守卫过海军的运输舰船。斯摩格一直很讨厌库赞的这副态度，好像他值得被信任，告诉他这些海军高层都不知道的机密也是情有可原的。</p><p>“忘了它吧，哎呀，”库赞说，“我说错话了。”</p><p>克罗克达尔被押入因佩尔六层之后，这座因战乱而千疮百孔的王国才逐渐回归正轨。寇布拉王受人尊重，重建工作迅速展开来，被破坏的运河也重新挖通。由其他海岛驶来的客船都停靠在这里，作为阿拉巴斯坦的重要港口城市，纳罗哈拉很快就恢复了元气，旅游业本就是它的重要支柱之一。斯摩格在城镇里找到要进入内陆的商队，后者愿意以一人三千贝利的价格将他们带去犹巴。</p><p>因为沙漠和海洋同样广阔，身为异乡人，也该对这片金色土地怀有敬重。</p><p>从圣多拉河走水路，领队人说每日下午三点都有一班前往对岸的渡船。库赞正撑着下巴在看骆驼嚼草叶，斯摩格低下头整理背包，检查他们是否带上了足够的水。沙漠里有不止一种致幻植物。拉·霍尔德说，也就是这支队伍的领队。注意不要让骆驼去吃这个，毒性虽然不大，但它们很喜欢这种仙人掌的味道。</p><p>“我想起来，”库赞突然开口道，“你知道骆驼吗？”</p><p>白猎人咕哝了一声，“不用告诉我了，”他说，“我没兴趣知道。”</p><p>“它是只巨企鹅。”</p><p>“我们身边有很多只真的骆驼。”</p><p>库赞将椅子推后，伸只手来强硬地挤进斯摩格的视野之内。“很热吧，斯摩格？”他挥了挥手，满意地看到白狗的视线追随着他的手指，“——可以离我再近一点。”</p><p>他鼻头上有汗。斯摩格体温一向很高，所以格外讨厌炎热的地方。他把围巾扯松，露出胸膛和腹部，然而这是在纳罗哈拉的时候，等他们进到沙漠里就不能再这样随意了。库赞说你已经被晒红了，说着把纸巾扔到斯摩格脸上，舒适的低温让斯摩格哼哼了起来。</p><p>“我不需要。”但他说。</p><p>拉开始招呼驼队里的其他人，一枚磨损过度的铜铃挂在领头骆驼的颈子上。有香辛料商人，普通镇民，以及石料工与他们同行，犹巴不是最终目的地，有不少人会在艾尔玛鲁离开——一个最早被破坏的绿洲，重建所需要的时间更多。库赞揪了一把草叶去喂自己的那匹骆驼，他们只租用了一匹来放行李，斯摩格已经决定要用双脚来踏过这片土地。</p><p>圣多拉河是阿拉巴斯坦境内唯一一条淡水河流，起源地未知，左右横跨五十公里将沙漠剐出一小道蓝色裂口。他们漫步至港口，那匹骆驼跟在斯摩格身后，几次伸长脖子想要咬白猎人的衣领。库赞问，它有名字吗？拉恰好从高大的异乡人身边路过，摇了摇头。</p><p>“在有主人买下它之前，我们不会给骆驼起名字。”</p><p>库赞若有所思，拖长尾音噢了一声，斯摩格立刻回过头看他，意思是：我们绝对不会再买一匹骆驼。</p><p>艾尔玛鲁如今已可以满足基本的居住需求，渡船上不止他们的队伍，还有其他人准备回到故乡。浮沙能被吹动，即使地貌被改变了，沙漠的居民仍然分辨得出每一条通往艾尔玛鲁的道路。有小孩在甲板上奔跑，从栏杆间探出头，想要看看脚下的海。</p><p>库赞摘下兜帽问他：“为什么是阿拉巴斯坦？”</p><p>海军大将站在一行平民之中，穿上本地人的服饰，然而露出来的手腕和肩颈依然能看出来是属于战士的。斯摩格咬着雪茄往船尾走，知道库赞会跟过来，船工在侧舷开始起锚，他躲到阴影里才松一口气，立刻在身上翻找火柴。库赞走近来靠在他边上，片刻后又盘腿坐下了。</p><p>“你依然觉得自己有义务看着这个国家吗，斯摩格？”他说，“就因为那时候你离开了？”</p><p>“根本没有这回事。”斯摩格说。</p><p>库赞抬起手按灭了他的火柴，火苗与冰块相触发出滋滋声。“那马林梵多呢？”斯摩格别过头去，他最讨厌这个话题，“——喂，你给我惹来的麻烦可是真的，斯摩格准将。”</p><p>那些东西都与我无关，库赞。他说。我只是想来看看。</p><p>有急促的脚步声靠近他们，原本在前甲板玩耍的小孩跑过来，彼此打闹。库赞注视着他们，斯摩格也放下烟卷看向那几个戴头巾和兜帽的孩子。“观光，”库赞说，搓碾自己的食指，“听说纳罗哈拉的香水很有名，你不打算给日奈带一些回去吗？”</p><p>斯摩格皱起鼻子：我讨厌那种味道。而后一个棕色眼睛的男孩转过来看见了他们，与库赞或是斯摩格对视，这两个高大的、尤其是面色不善的白发男人可能吓到了他。男孩和凑过来的同伴悄声说话，依然盯着他们。“看起来我们很可怕？”对方问道，“有吗？”</p><p>他看着库赞朝那帮小孩招手。喂喂，那边那位小哥！能过来一下吗？斯摩格本来想说不要做多余的事，但那几个孩子又讨论了一会，全都走过来了。浅棕色虹膜，阿拉巴斯坦人大多都是这个颜色，像他们的沙漠。而他是红色，库赞是接近于纯黑的深蓝，在这点细节上也将他们与这艘船划清了界限。</p><p>“你们的目的地在哪？”库赞低下头问，好让他们的视线能处于水平。男孩说，艾尔玛鲁。另外几个孩子点了点头，而剩下一位说她要去犹巴。斯摩格抱着手臂站在一旁，库赞突然指向了他。“我们也要去犹巴，”他说，“我的朋友想知道还有什么值得看看。”</p><p>白猎人浑身僵硬，难以置信地看向了库赞。“你们是游客吗？”有孩子问，“——他的头发是白色的。”</p><p>这很罕见。“我去抽烟。”斯摩格咕哝道，库赞正笑嘻嘻地回答了一句白色很漂亮吧。</p><p>即使他走开后，库赞还时不时地看向斯摩格，带着另外几双眼睛也转了过来。海风很舒服，而斯摩格也不想戴上兜帽，干脆接受现实回望了过去。幸好这场交流只持续了短暂几分钟，最终那些孩子很满意的跑开了，手里拿着一小根磨去尖端的冰棱。</p><p>男人朝他招手示意他过来，手掌间还留有少许白霜。因为那看起来很凉快斯摩格才走了过去。他们不知道得到的那一小块冰棱是杀伤性武器。库赞可以冻结海洋或者是人体内的水分，阿拉巴斯坦的沙漠也不会是问题。斯摩格在库赞身边蹲下，不太认真地在他脸上吐了一口烟雾。</p><p>“哎呀，你想亲我吗？”库赞说。</p><p>他装作斯摩格没有听见先前的讨论。临下船时，那几个孩子又跑来他们身边，可能是想要更多的冰块。白猎人挡在库赞前面拒绝了。“没有手套的话，你们会冻伤的，”斯摩格说。大将已经从地上爬起来，去牵属于他们的那匹骆驼。</p><p>“可是这根很快会化掉。”小孩说。那块冰棱被布缠绕起来，即便这样，负责拿着它的人的手也已经冻得通红。</p><p>“去艾尔玛鲁需要几天？”</p><p>“一天，”她说，“到犹巴需要三天，因为运河好像还没有通航。”</p><p>“那在我们抵达犹巴之前，这块冰都不会化掉。”斯摩格告诉她。</p><p>曾经的绿洲被推倒重建，多出来一小块墓地。阿拉巴斯坦人奉行土葬，在上一场旱灾中离开的人们被聚集在一起，由重建者为他们打造棺木。因为气候干旱，不需要做太多的保护工作，能够露天摆放在清扫出来的广场上。驼队里不止一人在艾尔玛鲁停下，加入到这场运动中，斯摩格从驼峰中间看去，告诉库赞：有很多年轻人为了缅怀这座城市才加入反叛军。</p><p>“刚才那位小哥告诉我，”库赞说，“这个国家的公主现在就在犹巴。”</p><p>准将将围巾裹紧，拉上兜帽，紧跟着前面那匹骆驼的脚印。</p><p>“娜菲鲁塔利·薇薇，”他走到斯摩格身边才听到对方说话，后者只露出一双红眼睛，看起来就像这片沙漠的子民了，“她是十六岁吗？”</p><p>“年轻的公主。”库赞评价道。他让斯摩格再走慢些，好与前面的人拉开距离。“——我可能在玛丽乔亚看见过她，”男人说，“不过，嘛，当时她还更小呢。也许是我记错了。”</p><p>“什么样的公主才会和海贼成为朋友？”</p><p>“公主会和什么样的海贼成为朋友？”</p><p>白猎人狠狠踹了一脚沙地，一时间沙尘飞扬，在阳光下变得很耀眼。斯摩格踢了踢自己的靴子，抬起头时库赞已经移开了视线，扭头转向另一侧。“日奈难道在报告里没有写吗？”他咬牙切齿地说，“阿拉巴斯坦王国的公主，与草帽一伙有可疑纠纷？我才不清楚赤犬部队的规矩，但肯定和我们不一样。”</p><p>库赞笑了一声。“因为她也去了一趟因佩尔顿，斯摩格，那一次的报告都是统一等到你的升职仪式后再交的，”他说，“——然后你告诉我，那天的马林梵多发生了什么？”</p><p>兜帽下传来准将愤怒的哼声。一段时间内，库赞看来是不会放过这件事了。勋章应当授予给有实绩的人，斯摩格对此感到恼怒，而像以前发生过的很多次那样，大将青雉拒绝了他的拒绝，并告诉即将升职的上校：他不排除用强硬手段把斯摩格冻在领奖台上的可能性。</p><p>“那从头到尾都是错的。”斯摩格说。</p><p>“麻烦是真的。”</p><p>“你可以不用管我。”</p><p>库赞大声说：真不可爱啊，斯摩格。白猎人走到骆驼的右侧，让这匹无辜的动物挡在他们中间。“我怎么可能不管你呢？”男人接过缰绳，在手腕上缠绕一圈，“乱咬人的话，主人也会被认作失职……不过我好像没有立场这样说？”</p><p>一座沙丘被他们翻越过去，驼队继续前进，烈日投下的暑气似乎要将空气烤熟，扭曲出热浪。在前进途中没有人讲话，用纱布遮掩口鼻，已经有小孩因驼背上规律的摇晃而昏昏欲睡。斯摩格回过头看身后那一连串的浅坑。</p><p>“他们的关系很复杂，”他说，“这整个国家也是，只要和草帽牵扯上的话。”</p><p>“不错嘛，”库赞回答道，“你，我，还有卡普先生——但你应该习惯了，卡普先生一直也是这样啊。”</p><p>“……不管如何，那就是海贼。”</p><p>斯摩格终结了这个话题。羊皮制水囊被挂在外面，随着骆驼的晃动发出声音。他们也买了份地图，犹巴被画成一个绿色小点，距离圣多拉河有纸面上的五厘米那么远。库赞突然以不想低头的理由叫斯摩格骑上骆驼，如此这般，他就能和白猎人平视，有助于保护颈椎。</p><p>趁现在离我近一点怎么样？库赞说。夜里会降温。</p><p>在经历两个完全相反的昼夜之后他们就能抵达犹巴。拉将骆驼们聚在一起，在背风处搭起简易帐篷，用捡来的干灌木搭成一个松垮的三角堆。有人把锅架起来，开始炖从纳罗哈拉带来的海兽肉，斯摩格靠在岩石上打盹，背朝着所有人，直到库赞把汤放到身边时白狗才睁开眼睛。</p><p>事实上，他在沙漠深处看到的星空和马林梵多也没有任何不同，被记录在海兵航行手册里的那几颗十字弓照样明亮。上一次他是独自一人，靠着比隆阿和自己的能力才穿越过这片荒漠，那时候斯摩格也无法抬头欣赏——没有降雨的话，点燃的引线很难被浇灭，沙尘暴会把整个阿拉巴斯坦淹没掉。</p><p>“海在哪个方向？”库赞尝了一口汤，立刻又吐出舌头。太烫了。</p><p>“哪片海？东海？”斯摩格看着他悄悄在木碗外面冻上一层，“我不知道。”</p><p>大将摇头，伸手在斯摩格锁骨上戳了一下：“——东海。”又指向自己：“南海。”十字弓在他们头顶静止不动，永远指向那座神圣的岛屿。“马林梵多，”库赞说，“哎，算了，你也来尝尝这个。”</p><p>香辛料比海军舰队上所用的更加辛辣。斯摩格打了个喷嚏，默默把碗放到一边。篝火渐弱的时候拉朝他们走了过来，大部分人已经睡下了，火星噼啪燃烧飞到高处，印在阿拉巴斯坦人的白袍子上。他们的坐姿很亲密，库赞坐在高处，将披风搭在斯摩格身上，对方甚至用手按住斯摩格的肩禁止他站起来。他本没有这个打算。</p><p>“我以前接送过游客去犹巴，”拉说，“无意冒犯，但你们不是普通人吧？”</p><p>库赞在斯摩格开口之前说：“我们也只是世界政府的公民而已。”</p><p>年轻领队在他们对面坐下。“我记得你，”他对斯摩格说，“——在纳罗哈拉，你，还有草帽一伙的，还有一个女海军。”</p><p>白猎人无动于衷，雪茄的火光随着他呼吸的频率一明一暗，有烟雾上升。“……海军执法，”斯摩格说，“当时，你是要去卡特莱亚吧。”</p><p>寇布拉王没有追责任何人，反叛军的身份于此也失去了效力。世界政府将镇压七武海的功劳加在斯摩格身上，对这个国家的人而言，知道真相的也仅有少部分。“你们是来观光的吗？”拉说，“很少人会来犹巴，不过雨地离这里不远，赌场也还在营业。你们可以去那里看看。”</p><p>“赌场。”库赞说。</p><p>斯摩格问：“你到底想说什么？”</p><p>海军本部上校斯摩格，敏锐发现七武海沙·克罗克达尔的乱国阴谋，联合阿拉巴斯坦王国的国王军及公主娜菲鲁塔利·薇薇，与其英勇奋战，一同挫败了海贼的计划。海军成功保卫了世界政府的加盟国，维护王族的统治权。经总部商议，世界政府为嘉奖有战功的士兵，斯摩格上校与达斯琪上士各升一级，青雉部队同船海兵记二等功，将统一回到马林梵多授勋。</p><p>“我不知道你为什么会回来这里，不过，”拉说，“谢谢。欢迎来到阿拉巴斯坦。”</p><p>拉拒绝让库赞他们参与守夜，很快回到火堆边坐下，膝盖上放了本书。斯摩格沉默不语，安安静静靠在库赞腿边，烟灰落在旁边的小沙坑里。最终，他低声对库赞说，他唯一做到的事是让阿尔巴那下雨。</p><p>“只要这是你想做的，放手去做就好，”库赞说，“——但我现在要睡觉了。”</p><p>绿洲终于出现在视野中时驼队里有人欢呼，又一座沙丘被翻过，不断能看到堆积起来的白色石头。运河的清理已经告以段落，圣多拉河水被引进来，有不少移植来的高大的白杨重新扎根。合约只包括把他们带到犹巴，斯摩格将包裹从骆驼身上取下来时，这只尝试多次的动物总算咬到了他的头发。曾经的反叛军在树荫下等待库赞把骆驼牵过来。</p><p>你觉得我们能遇到公主吗？男人问道。斯摩格正不快地试图把骆驼口水从头上抹掉，似乎没听见他的问题。从小巷穿过，又是一条人声嘈杂的商业街，道路的两侧摆满了许多口大缸。库赞用冰凉的手去碰斯摩格后颈，要求他把注意力放回自己身上。</p><p>“那酒呢？”库赞说，“这里也该有喝酒的地方吧？”</p><p>白猎人缩起脖子，将库赞的手挤开之后整理起自己的兜帽。“谁知道呢？”斯摩格说。</p><p>他们站在一个小摊的白色棚顶下面，库赞这才知道为什么街道上会如此嘈杂——薇薇公主就在这里，被热情的阿拉巴斯坦人包围，正在与商贩交谈，留给他们一个水蓝色背影。斯摩格显然早就听到了动静，他只是不想和库赞说。</p><p>“……呀，这位公主大人……很不错嘛，”库赞俯下身来和他讲话，“是个好女孩。”</p><p>“啊。”</p><p>“如果她转过来的话，会不会发现你？”</p><p>好像要印证他的话似的，半分钟后薇薇真的转身过来，往他们所在的方向走来。他想起日奈的报告：寇布拉王重新即位的时候，公主却只身一人来到海边，通过同传电话虫发表了一段莫名其妙的演讲。库赞抱起手臂，斜靠着看向人群中的薇薇，可能想从记忆里翻找出几年前世界会议时的影像。斯摩格摘下兜帽后，内陆罕有的白发为他吸引来了不少目光，犹巴好像还没准备好迎接异乡客人。</p><p>“是啊，”斯摩格说，“我们该走了，库赞。”</p><p>有人对上了视线。“她也知道那场雨？”库赞问，多停留了一会，一并拉住了斯摩格，“喂，不要太紧张了。”</p><p>斯摩格向她看去：与几个月前比起来公主几乎没有变化，毕竟他们只见过短短一面，后者与她的伙伴们奔跑在纳罗哈拉的街道上。为什么海军会来这里？对方可能会想。犹巴有什么值得注意的地方吗？但库赞和他都穿着本地人的服饰，拙劣地融入进这座绿洲。</p><p>你听说过阿拉巴斯坦的舞娘吗？斯摩格对他说。大将笑了一声：你是在开玩笑吗？在看到斯摩格摇头之后他才捧起白猎人的下巴，发现斯摩格似乎也在笑，嘴角有些小的弧度。</p><p>“……毕竟我们在休假。”几秒后，斯摩格从他手里挣脱出来。</p><p>他们住下的旅店窗户外种有几颗枣椰树，深红色果实扎堆垂下，巨大的叶片比这附近的建筑物都要高。沙漠内淡水稀少，只能用淋浴，在斯摩格洗澡时男人强行挤进来，让原本还宽敞的浴室空间变得极为紧张。带走沙尘的污水从他脚趾边流过去，渗进地漏里。</p><p>“我得给卡普先生带点礼物回去，”库赞说，“否则他会吵起来。”</p><p>“卡普中将喜欢什么。”</p><p>“啊啊，小孩子会喜欢的东西吧。”</p><p>斯摩格随即想起背包里那支被遗忘许久的木盒——商贩说，只要分别拔下两人的头发放在它顶上烧掉，一部分的灵魂会就被火神带入到盒中，整个入魂过程需要十八个小时，这之间一定要记得将木盒放在向阳面。当时库赞听得津津有味，让商贩以为他真的相信有火神存在。</p><p>他盘腿坐在床上，把木盒从背包里摸出来。库赞站在窗边喝水，看海枣旁边孤零零种下的几株柠檬果树。烟雾化的手指从缝隙内进到盒子内部，斯摩格本以为它是中空的，没想到里面塞有东西，触感类似于麻制品。“我被骗了吗？”库赞注意到他有些疑惑，便问道，“这个盒子？”</p><p>“不知道，”斯摩格说，“——你想打开吗，库赞？”</p><p>它被库赞随手放置在了窗台上，之后男人从床边爬过来，来到斯摩格身边。四小时后，昏睡中的白狗感觉有热量从他旁边消失，床垫缓慢弹起，变回原样。斯摩格轻而易举的把所有被子都抓到了自己身上，之后他才睁开眼，适应黑暗后发现库赞又在那扇窗户面前。</p><p>阿拉巴斯坦的月亮没有直接照耀着库赞。</p><p>“犹巴下雨了，”男人说，“我正想叫醒你。”</p><p>一场自然降下的雨。斯摩格迟缓地给出答复：哦。他从床上坐起来，赤脚走向库赞时尾椎骨发酸，有东西留在了大腿上。海枣树的上部叶片被雨水击落到垂下些许，雨势竟然如此之大，将这整座城市从破败中拯救出来，运河河面一定也不平静。库赞把位置让给他，从背后将斯摩格罩住，让白猎人也能看到旁边一条小巷内用来储水的水缸。</p><p>“……阿拉巴斯坦在欢迎你，斯摩格准将，”库赞轻咬斯摩格耳朵，“你知道现在是雨季吗？”</p><p>“别这样叫我。”</p><p>“这是补偿吧。”</p><p>他将手伸出去。很危险的动作，但温暖的雨水淋到了斯摩格的手背上，缩回来时好像在发光。因为你没看到阿尔巴那的那场雨。库赞说。感觉如何？你愿意接受吗？</p><p>“……都说过了，那是他们本来就该有的东西。”斯摩格说。</p><p>库赞把他抱起来一些，两根手指缓慢揉按进那个柔软的肉洞里，往两边拓开。斯摩格撑在窗台边压着声音，当风向偏转时有雨水被吹到他头发上，他感觉自己腿缝间重又挤进来一块热烫的东西，他还没苏醒过来，只能骑在库赞的阴茎上。突然恶劣起来的大将只用手指干他，同时缓慢摆动腰部，好像在肏斯摩格的腿。</p><p>“哎，还会有人这个点醒来，到街上来看到我们吗？”库赞问道。</p><p>斯摩格希望不会，哑声喘着气，多数被憋回到嗓子里。被淋湿的椰枣皮呈现出亮褐色，再过一段时间就能采摘。那只温度更低的大手抚摸他紧张的背肌，白狗耳朵滚烫，从嘈杂雨点和他们的呼吸声中分辨出了些别的，很危险的动静。</p><p>库赞在被发现的前一秒才把斯摩格拉起来——果然不能看低犹巴人啊。他说，斯摩格偏过头试图呼吸，先前被放在那里的木盒出现在他视线内，已经被淋湿少许，看来不会再受到火神的眷顾了。而后库赞收回手指，掐着斯摩格的腰与他接吻。</p><p>我们明天要去市场。斯摩格想。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>重新看完阿拉巴斯坦篇，我觉得烟在这里的作用是挺大的。小船长打完老沙之后被寇布拉扛出来，麦团其他人在广场上，但在降雨之前战乱并没有停止，缺水是最尖锐的矛盾。虽然说没有这场人工降雨的话，在最终boss老沙被干掉之后战争肯定是会终结的，但代价一定会比现在严重……麦团没有战力，寇布拉王的公信没有重新建立起来，薇薇的呼喊声没法被听到，留在阿尔巴那的海军战力也不足够影响国家的内战。<br/>真不好意思说看到烟说 他还是分辨得出什么是犯罪，也知道寇布拉坚持不使用跳舞粉的理由    时眼泪掉下来（……你真可爱啊，真的会说这么可爱的话啊。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>